You Saved Me
by AG AppleBee
Summary: What would you do when a complete stranger comes knocking on your door begging for help, being chased by a highly-skilled assassin? You drop everything to keep him safe, of course. [Warnings inside chapter 1, Niff, past Nickbastian, slight Klaine]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! I know this is another story and I haven't even updated WLBTM yet, but I thought of this idea and I've got a few chapters written down already and I really hope you like it. This idea came from a movie that I won't name, but I'm changing the plots to make it more like my own version. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Warnings(Not for just this chapter, but for the whole story): Violence, torture, threats of death, slight character death, murder, mentions of death, boy×boy, mature themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Westerville, Ohio, 2002..._

 _"Mommy, daddy, I'm scared." A child cries, trapped in the back seat of a turned over car. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. His eyes shone with terror in the dim headlights._

 _"It's gonna be okay, Jeff. You're going to be alright." Anne Sterling soothed her son, taking off her necklace and putting it around his neck. The little angel on the chain hung down to the middle of Jeff's small chest. He looked at his mother worriedly. This was her favorite necklace. "This will keep you safe."_

 _"No it won't, it's just a necklace!" The little boy cried, obviously terrified. He didn't want his mommy to die. She always said she'd only take the necklace off if she died._

 _"Jeff, you're going to be okay." Mark Sterling said, as he pulled his fist back and punched the window, shattering the glass. Jeff whimpered from the sound. His dad was so strong. It was scary to see him so not in control of a situation. The smell of gasoline flooded the air, making Jeff gag. "Climb out the window and run, and you'll be alright."_

 _"But daddy, what about you and mommy?" Seven-year-old Jeffrey sobbed. He was practically shaking in fear. "Don't wanna leave without you."_

 _Mark Sterling sighed, and handed him a camera, which was sitting on his lap just a few minutes ago. Jeff gasped. "Take this and we'll always be with you. Crawl out the window and run, Jeff. Run and get help."_

 _"Okay. I love you mommy and daddy." Jeff sobbed, crawling out of the car. The glass cut his hands and stung his knees through his pant legs, but the adrenaline coursing through him dulled the pain if only for the current moment._

 _"We love you, Jeff." Anne whispered, watching her son slowly crawling away from the car, just far enough to be unharmed when the car exploded, with the young couple inside. Jeff watched in terror as the people he loved the most went up in flames._

 _That was the last memory Jeff had of his loving parents._

* * *

 _Westerville, Ohio, 2010..._

Jeff smiled at the sight of a bird in a nest, feeding worms to its young. It reminded him of his parents, so loving and kind, providing him with everything he needed for as long as they could. He tried not to think about how they left him, how much it haunted him, and tried to focus on all the good things they've done. He looked down at the camera in his hands, making a slideshow in his head of all the pictures of the last road trip they all went to. He'd printed the pictures years ago, with the help from his aunt and uncle, but to him nothing was more precious than his own memories. Pictures could be changed. They faded with age and sometimes had flaws. But his memory, while it could be flawed could never be changed. That, and this camera as it is the last thing he had from his father.

He turned his attention back to the birds in the nest, and focused his camera on it. Once he was satisfied, he clicked on it and smiled at the result. It was beautiful. _Beautiful_ , he thought, his hand subconsciously moving to the little angel-shaped charm on his necklace. He'd never taken it off, just like he never let his camera more than four feet away from him. It was just too much for him. Having those items close, felt like having his parents close. In his heart, at least.

For the next hour he continued admiring nature in the park and taking pictures of beautiful moments he needed to be reminded of in the future, until a cry of pain interrupted him. He frowned, thinking it was all in his head, until it sounded again. He frowned. What was going on?

Curious, he walked towards a bush and hid behind it, seeing a man with brown hair and hazel-green eyes, broad shoulders and quite tall, and a petite woman with long curly blonde hair - not nearly as blonde as Jeff's though - and blue eyes standing face to face, the man holding a gun and the woman bleeding and limping. She looked scared and Jeff wondered what he could do to help her. He glanced down at his camera. He could do that... He zoomed in using his camera to see what was going on better, and clicked every few seconds.

"Please." She begged. "I need more time. Please."

"It's nothing personal." The man said, cocking his gun. "It's just...business." He raised it up and pointed it at the woman's heart. There was a loud bang, and the woman fell to the ground, lifeless.

Jeff held back a gasp and nearly dropped his camera, but fortunately it had a strap and was hanging from his neck. He quickly backed away, but froze when he heard his name being called. He was going to die next.

"Jeff!" His uncle, Randy, called, walking around dangerously close to the man who just murdered a woman. Jeff's eyes shifted between the man with the gun and his uncle.

"Uncle Randy! No!" Jeff screamed, just before the murderer shot him straight in the heart, and turned to Jeff. The young boy whimpered and ran, avoiding the gunshots being directed at him. His camera straining against his neck, peeking out past his arm as he ran. The man almost decided to let him leave, but caught sight of the camera and chased after him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Surprise shoutout to Blackbirdpuzzlepiece for helping me edit this story! Read hers guys, they're amazing!**

 **Th** **anks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it and want to see more. R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **New chapter! Yay for quick update? Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Nick Duval sat in his dark room, at the desk illuminated by one dim light, writing slowly into a piece of paper. A gun laid next to his hand, with one bullet in, for one purpose only. Nick had lost his will to live, or to do anything for that matter. He didn't even know why he bothered writing a note when he knew no one would probably read anyway. Heck, if someone did, who would even care?

Nick turned to look at the scratched, wooden picture frame resting on his table, of the person he once loved, maybe still loved. The beautiful bright green eyes that would sometimes turn brown when it's dark around them, the soft chestnut hair he loved to play with, his voice whenever he sang, the sound of his laugh, his smile, even each of the little freckles on his face... Oh how he missed him. Nick sighed. Would he care? He doubted it. He left long ago, not even looking back. Not one call, not one letter, nothing. So why would he care?

"I should stop thinking about him." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Doubt he still thinks about me. Probably forgot who I am already. I mean he's living his dream going to one of the best music schools in New York. New York! And look at me, sitting here writing a freaking suicide note that no one's gonna read... and now I'm talking to myself. How pathetic." He finished writing and folded the paper up, tucking it in his jeans' pocket for someone to - though he was still sure probably not - find it.

He sighed and shakily picked up the gun, cocking it and pointing it towards his head. "Goodbye stupid little world." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and-

"Help! Help me!"

Nick opened his eyes and frowned, lowering his gun and slipping it between his jeans and shirt. He slowly got up and walked to the window, opening the blinds to see a bright blonde teenage boy, probably no older than sixteen, shouting for help and running towards his house frantically. He was holding a camera in his hands although it dangled from his neck - probably afraid of it falling. He watched as the boy reached his front door, banging on it desperately, his beautiful hazel eyes filled with panic and fear.

Nick sighed and went downstairs. He unlocked and opened the door. He didn't even get a word out when the boy rushed in and practically screamed, "Shut the door!"

The brunette shut the door and locked it then turned to the boy. "What's wrong?" But the blonde was pretty much having a panic attack and frantic so Nick grabbed his shoulders gently. "Hey, hey, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"He..He..He killed someone a..and now he's chasing me and he's going to kill me!" The fifteen-year-old wailed, terrified.

"No, hey, calm down. I'm not gonna let anyone kill you." Nick soothed him. "Who did you see? Who was it?"

Just as he was about to answer, a gunshot sounded and a bullet knocked the door handle off, causing the young boy to scream in fear. Nick quickly rushed him and himself up the stairs. "Hide!" He told the boy, grabbing his gun and shooting at the intruder. He ran into one of the rooms and shut the door, while Nick who was at the top of the stairs and the intruder downstairs both hid to avoid getting shot.

"Get off my property." Nick said, replacing the old bullet in his gun with a new one, the only other bullet he had in the house.

"Listen kid, I'm just here to get that boy and the film in his camera and I'll get out of here. He's seen my face but you haven't and if you get him down here now I'll leave and won't bother you again." The man said.

"Oh you can have him..." Nick stated. "When hell freezes over!"

"You better give me him now, kid. You don't know who you're dealing with."

Nick scoffed. He wasn't afraid. "You better leave now, or I swear I'll call the police."

The man went silent, then noticed the house phone a few feet away from him, far from the stairs. He walked towards it and picked it up, holding it to his ear. Nothing. He chuckled and placed it back down. "Phone's dead."

"I have a cellphone, idiot." Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh I know. I'm looking at it right now." The man laughed, seeing the old BlackBerry resting on a coffee table downstairs. Nick inwardly cursed. _Why am I so stupid?_ He thought to himself.

"My offer still stands." The man said, taking off his black ski mask that he had put on after chasing the boy, and made himself comfortable on the couch. "Bring him downstairs and I'll leave you alone. Just think about it. We have plenty of time."

Nick rolled his eyes and chose not to respond to that. He just sat at the top of the stairs, keeping his hand on his gun for whenever he needed it. He sighed seeing the boy slowly come out of the room, but said nothing.

The boy sat down next to him, and decided not to say anything either for a while, still shaken up and terrified. They just sat like that for some time, neither speaking, one too afraid and the other just having nothing nice to say.

After a long while, however, the younger of the two spoke up softly and nervously. "Are.. Are you going to hand me over?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Cliffhanger! Oops. I'll try to update fast though only six people read this story... Please review! I don't know if anyone likes this story if no one reviews AND I only got six views! Anyway, see you guys in the next update! R &R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **TWO UPDATES IN 24 HOURS?! *GASP* Short, but the next one will be longer I promise! Now review replies!**

 **Blackbirdpuzzlepiece: Yes I can. I just did :p And cause it's fun! Lol.**

 **Desiivy1: I am :) Thanks for the review!**

 **SkankQuinn-and-Klaine: Thanks! That's what I'm trying to make it :D And glad you're reading this! Here's an update!**

 **That's it for the last chapter, here's the new one :D Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _They just sat like that for some time, neither speaking, one too afraid and the other just having nothing nice to say._

 _After a long while, however, the younger of the two spoke up softly and nervously. "Are.. Are you going to hand me over?"_

* * *

"No, of course not." Nick answered, shaking his head and sighing. "I could never do that."

The blonde sighed in relief, his whole body relaxing slightly. "Thank you." He said, quietly.

Nick nodded. "What's your name, kid? How old are you anyway?"

"My name's Jeff. I'm fifteen. Turning sixteen next week." The blonde answered, blushing. He had no idea why he was blushing, but he was.

"Well, I'm Nick." Nick shrugged. "I'm nineteen. Turning twenty soon."

"Oh." Jeff said, softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah." Nick sighed as they fell into silence.

"I.. I took a picture of him." Jeff mumbled, breaking the silence.

Nick blinked, and held out his hand. "Give me that."

Jeff took the film out from the camera and handed it to him, but held the camera close to his chest, afraid of losing it.

Nick grabbed a plastic bag, the kind with the zip lock on it, and then put the film in it and locked it. He handed it to Jeff. "Go to the bathroom right there, and put it in the toilet tank. Don't flush."

"Why?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Just trust me and do it." Nick told him, something about his voice leaving no room to argue, so the boy did as he was told and came back. He sat back down next to him.

"Okay, I'm gonna say it one more time, in case you didn't understand it earlier." The man downstairs said, startling the both of them. "You bring that kid down here, and I'll take him and leave you alone. You won't have to see me again for the rest of your stupid pathetic little life. No offense, but seeing as how you live alone in this deserted part of town, your life must be pathetic."

Nick rolled his eyes. Well he was right with that last part, but it's not like he cared. "And I'm gonna say it one more time, in case you don't understand you idiot, I'm not giving him to you. You're not getting him. Not while I'm still alive. And like you said, we have plenty of time. If you come up here, I can easily shoot you."

The man made a sound of annoyance. "You just wait, kid. You just wait." Then he went back to looking through Nick's stuff.

Jeff inched closer to Nick, feeling a little bit safer even though the brunette had a gun. He bit his lip. "How many bullets do you have left?" He whispered.

Nick sighed and turned to him. He took a deep breath and whispered, "One."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! Like I said, short chapter. But next time will be longer! Aaaaaaaaaand any guesses on who the guy in Nick's picture frame from last chapter is? You'll find out if you're right or wrong when it's revealed, but it'd be fun to guess! See you guys in the next update(hopefully soon)! R &R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **New chappie! First up, review replies!**

 **SkankQuinn-and-Klaine: You'll see someone get shot in this chapter! And maybe it is, maybe it isn't :p Thanks for the review!**

 **Blackbirdpuzzlepiece: QWERTYUIOP!**

 **Now on to the new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _"How many bullets do you have left?" He whispered._

 _Nick sighed and turned to him. He took a deep breath and whispered, "One."_

* * *

"One?" Jeff whispered, shocked. "That's.. That's it?"

Nick nodded. "But he doesn't know that." He whispered back. "And let's keep it that way."

Jeff nodded, but started to cry, terrified. "I don't wanna die!"

"Hey, Jeff, hey, look at me." Nick said, taking his hands. "I won't let you die, okay? I won't let him get you I promise. He'll have to kill me before he gets anywhere near you."

"But I'm scared." The young boy sobbed, shaking in fear. He really didn't want to die.

"I know. But I'll protect you. I promise." Nick soothed, and he was determined to keep that promise.

"Why do you care so much?" Jeff sniffled, calming down slightly. "You don't even know me."

"I care because I'm a person. Any person would do the same if they have a heart." Nick told him. "You're young, and you have so much to live for, and no person should ever take that away from you. No one."

"He's a monster." Jeff said, bitterly, referring to the murderer downstairs.

Nick nodded. "Don't let him get to you. Whatever he says, don't let it get to your head. I'll protect you. I promise."

Jeff nodded and snuggled into him, seeking comfort and warmth, even though he'd only met him today. Nick sighed and just pulled the boy close. He didn't mind it at all.

A few moments went by and he found it strange that the man downstairs hadn't said anything else yet. He frowned and turned to Jeff. "He's being quiet." He whispered. "Go hide in the attic. I'll go see what he's doing."

Jeff nodded and went upstairs to the attic. He didn't expect to see what he saw. Dozens of stuffed animals and toys, neatly arranged from smallest to biggest, some in boxes and some just lying on the floor. In one of the boxes he found picture frames of a young boy, not older than two years old, and a few of the boy and a young man, probably a teenager slightly older than himself. And some had Nick in the pictures too, but he looked younger and...happier?

Jeff decided to ask Nick about it later, as his attention moved to one of the stuffed animals - a brown teddy bear with a red bow. Hoping Nick wouldn't mind, he grabbed it and hugged it, smiling feeling comfort from it. He sat down in one corner of the attic, just hugging the bear and his camera.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick was slowly making his way down the stairs, gun out and ready to shoot. He looked around carefully trying to find any sign of the man but couldn't find any. For a moment he thought he had left, but that thought quickly disappeared as he felt burning pain rip across his thigh and he cried out in pain. He heard another gunshot and quickly limped up the stairs back to the second floor to avoid getting shot more.

"Shit." He groaned, grabbing a first aid kit and cleaning his wound. It was just a graze so he felt lucky he didn't have to get the bullet out. He quickly covered his thigh with gauze once everything was clean to stop the bleeding completely.

When he was done, he grabbed a mirror from the hallway and shattered it, then threw the shards down the stairs so that if the man tried going upstairs, he'd hear it from mile away.

"Are..Are you okay?" Jeff asked, quietly, going back downstairs to the second floor, still hugging the stuffed bear.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Nick froze seeing the bear. "Where did you get that?"

Jeff frowned. Nick sounded angry and he didn't like it. "I'm sorry. I'll put it back."

"Then put it back!" Nick said, almost frantically.

Jeff nodded and quickly rushed up the stairs. He went in the attic and put the bear back where he found it, frowning. Why was Nick so angry about it? It was just a toy. But who's was it? Who were the people in the pictures? Is the boy Nick's son? But he looked too young to have a child. Was it his little brother? He didn't know. But he was definitely going to ask.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's it! Told you guys it'll be longer than last chapter! Aaaaaaaaaand reviews = quick update. So...5 reviews for an update please? And guys I mean actual reviews not just 'update please'. See you guys in the next update! R &R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **New update! I know I said I was going to update after 5 reviews but I just can't leave you guys for that long. Time for review replies!**

 **Blackbirdpuzzlepiece: Thanks!**

 **SkankQuinn-and-Klaine: There's going to be some action in either the next chapter or a little bit after that :) And I know poor Jeffy /3 And the story will be revealed here a little bit :D Thanks for the review!**

 **Now on to the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

An hour later and Nick and Jeff were sitting at the top of the stairs again together. Jeff was snuggled into Nick hugging his camera and his hand going up to his neck every once in a while making sure his necklace was still there. They were both silent, the only sounds in the house coming from downstairs where the murderer was casually going through Nick's stuff, throwing stuff around because he found them useless, or admiring some of the most unique or expensive items. They both ignored him, though, because as long as he was busy they were both unharmed.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked, softly, looking up at him.

Nick looked surprised at the nickname, but responded anyway. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a family?" The younger boy asked. "You don't have to answer. I'm just curious. You're not really alone, are you? I mean, I saw pictures. I wasn't going through your stuff, I swear, but it was just there. Are those people in the pictures your family?"

"No." Nick answered, with a small shrug. "I don't have a family. Those people in the pictures... They're people I loved... But they left me."

"Oh." Jeff whispered, feeling bad for asking. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Nick said, giving him a small smile. "Things just happen."

"I know what it's like." The young boy said, softly. "My parents died when I was seven. Car crash. They were the best parents anyone could ever ask for. They really loved me. I miss them so much, Nicky."

"I'm sure you do." Nick said, reaching up and playing with the boy's hair. "I miss Sebastian and Thomas too."

"Who are they to you?" Jeff asked, his innocent eyes that made Nick's heart melt staring up at him.

"My b- My ex-boyfriend and my son." Nick answered, pain filling his brown eyes but he refused to let it show. "Doesn't matter though. They both left me."

"I wouldn't leave you." Jeff said, softly. "You're too kind."

Nick smiled softly at him. "You didn't know me back then. I wasn't as nice as I am now."

"Well, then tell me about yourself back then." Jeff shrugged. "There's nothing else we can do to spend the time anyway."

"It's nothing interesting." Nick said. "I went to school at Dalton Academy with Sebastian. That's how we met actually. We were in the Warblers together. It's the-"

"Show choir?" Jeff asked, as his eyes lit up. "I go to Dalton too now. I um.. I'm in the Warblers."

"Oh. Should've guessed. You have a really nice voice." Nick smiled at him.

Jeff blushed. "Thank you." He was silent for a moment. "You know how to use guns. How did you learn to shoot?"

"My dad was a cop. He taught me." Nick shrugged. "He died in the line of duty. And I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry." Jeff said, frowning.

"Not your fault." Nick said. "How about you? Tell me more about you."

"Well, you already know I go to Dalton." Jeff said. "I'm still a sophomore. Um, I love swimming. I live with my aunt and uncle now, and they're super nice..." He trailed off as he remembered something. "I guess just my aunt now." He said, sadly. "Uncle Randy got shot by that monster. It's my fault. He was looking for me."

"It's not your fault." Nick told him. "You didn't intentionally make him get shot. You didn't pull the trigger. You didn't tell anyone to shoot him. It's not your fault."

"I guess." Jeff said, softly.

Nick sighed and pulled the boy closer, knowing he needed the comfort. They sat in silence once again, before Jeff breaks the silence once again.

"I'm sorry." He said, softly.

"For what?" Nick asked, confused.

"For getting you into this mess." The boy sniffled. "If I didn't come here you wouldn't have gotten shot. Your things would still be fine instead of get thrown around. Your life wouldn't be in danger too."

"Hey." Nick said, lifting his chin gently to make him look at him. "I don't mind. If you didn't come here he could've gotten to you by now. Plus you already know I live alone. You being here keeps me company."

"I guess." Jeff sniffled, snuggling closer to him. "Nicky?"

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Do you know where your boyfriend and son are?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Nick answered. "Sebastian is in New York. Thomas... Tommy's in Heaven."

"What happened?" Jeff asked. "I mean...If you don't mind me asking. And those toys belonged to him didn't they?"

"Yeah." Nick sighed. "We... Me, Sebastian and Thomas. We were at the park and Tommy was playing around. Sebastian and I were talking. We didn't notice when he..." He swallowed thickly. "He fell into the river. He couldn't swim yet. He was only two. When we looked to see where he was... It was too late." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Nicky." Jeff whispered, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Nick told him again, shaking his head. "Sebastian left. Because he wanted to go live his dream and go to New York. He wanted to go there right after we graduate but since I got him pregnant he couldn't yet. He's going to that music school, college, call it what you will, NYADA. But I know it's mostly cause this place reminds him too much of Tommy. I can't leave, though. This was my parents' house, and I promised my dad I'd take care of it."

Jeff said nothing, and just hugged him. "It's okay Nicky. You still have me. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here when.. if this ever gets over."

"It will." Nick said, calming himself down. "I promise you it will."

Just then, there was a knock on the door downstairs, and all three of them in the house froze.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ooh who do you think that is? Guesses are welcome and if you get it right you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter! And now you guys finally know Nick's story! What do you guys think? Reviews greatly appreciated! Love ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **New chapter! No one guessed anything last chapter *sigh* is this story getting boring guys? I'll probably delete it if no one's interested. Please let me know in the reviews or just PM me personally. Blackbirdpuzzlepiece thanks for being the only one who reviewed last chapter. Anyway here's the story.**

 **Warning: Graphic violence, torture scene.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

J _ust then, there was a knock on the door downstairs, and all three of them in the house froze._

* * *

The man downstairs walked towards the door and looked through the peephole, seeing a teenage couple at the door. He put his mask back on and took out his gun, pointing it towards them as he opened the door.

"Hi-" One of them with extremely pale skin started, but paled even more if that was humanly possible when he saw the gun.

The other one, a lot shorter than the first and had overly gelled hair, looked shocked at it. This was definitely not what they were expecting. "Look we don't want any trouble." He gulped.

"Just come in." The man said, gesturing them inside with his gun. "I won't shoot you. Maybe."

The couple looked at each other and slowly went inside, before the man hit them over the heads and knocked them out. He laughed. "Hey kid! Let's see how far you're willing to keep blondie safe."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked from upstairs, since he couldn't see what just happened.

"You'll see." The man laughed evilly, sending shudders down Nick and Jeff's spines.

"Nicky what is he talking about?" Jeff whispered, scared. "Who are the people downstairs?"

"I don't know, Jeff." He whispered. "I don't know."

* * *

"Look who's awake." The man downstairs laughed, seeing the young couple start to stir. He had tied them both up to some dining room chairs and gathered the sharpest and hardest tools in the house.

"What.. Where are.. What are you doing?" The one with overly-gelled hair asked, tugging on his restraints.

"You'll see." The man smirked, picking up a knife and running his finger along it to test it's sharpness.

"Don't show any fear, Blaine. Courage, remember? You taught me that." The extremely pale one said, looking at his nearly-hysteric boyfriend. Blaine nodded, trying to calm himself down.

"Now why don't you two introduce yourselves to our friends upstairs? Speaking of introducing, never got your names." The man said, directing the last sentence to Nick and Jeff. Neither responded.

"Fine. I'll introduce myself first, but all you're getting from me is my first name. You can all call me Hunter."

Still, not one person responded.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." Hunter said. He walked over to Blaine and before anyone could blink, he pressed the knife down on the young man's thigh, causing him to scream in pain.

"No!" The other one yelled. "Kurt Hummel! My name's Kurt Hummel! Please don't hurt him! Please!"

Hunter smirked. "Maybe I won't. But where's the fun in that? Besides, those two upstairs still aren't saying anything."

"Just don't hurt him, just do it to me, please." Kurt begged.

Hunter shrugged. "Fine." He ran the knife down the pale man's arm. Even though he tried to keep it in, he couldn't help but scream.

"No! Stop!" Nick said, from upstairs, startling Jeff since the boy thought he wouldn't respond. He turned to him. "Go back in the attic and cover your ears."

Jeff nodded and quickly ran upstairs, not wanting to hear any more screams.

Nick sighed. "My name's Nick. There. Now please, just let them go. They have nothing to do with this."

"They could be your friends. Maybe you care about them." Hunter shrugged.

"No, please, we've never been here before." Blaine said, shakily. "We got lost and this was the first house we saw. We just wanted to borrow a phone."

"That's true!" Kurt said. "We have nothing to do with what's going on here. If you let us go we won't tell anyone I swear!"

"Too bad. Nick seems to care about you two. I don't care if you know each other or not. The point is, he cares." Hunter smirked. "And I'll use that to my advantage, of course."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, warily.

Hunter put the knife away and grabbed a hammer. "You have two choices. One, you bring Blondie downstairs to me with that camera film and I let them go and leave you alone, or two, you'll spend quite a while hearing their screams. What's it gonna be?"

No response. Hunter rolled his eyes and walked over to Blaine. "You look so much easier to break. And hurting you means that boyfriend of yours gets hurt too. It's killing two birds with one stone."

"No, plea-" Blaine cut himself off with a scream, as Hunter brought the hammer down to his finger, hard.

"No!" Kurt screamed, hearing a cracking sound that crushed his heart.

Hearing no response still, Hunter brought the hammer down again, and again, despite the screams. After doing it ten times over, he finally stopped and looked proudly at the damage he had done.

Blaine was sobbing, his hands shaking, his thigh bleeding and his fingers...didn't look much like fingers anymore. The pain was so unbearable he was sure he could pass out any second, and he secretly hoped he would, just to numb the pain.

Kurt's shoulder was bleeding, and he was also sobbing, chanting 'sorry' to his boyfriend, feeling guilty that he couldn't help him. He had to keep himself from looking at his fingers as he knew it would break his heart even more. He knew how much his boyfriend loved playing the piano, and now... he wouldn't be able to anymore.

Upstairs, Nick was shaking his head his hands covering his ears, trying to block out the screams even though they'd stopped. Even he couldn't handle hearing that, but something in his heart was stopping him from giving up on protecting Jeff.

Speaking of the young boy who was in the attic, he was crying and also covering his ears, rocking back and forth wishing he was anywhere else but here. He wanted to be back home so badly, to be back with his parents who he knew would have prevented him from ever being in this situation if they were still alive. Sadly, that was not happening because the world they lived in is such a cruel, cruel place.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. And again, let me know if I should delete this story or not through the PMs or reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

 **Review reply:**

 **SkankQuinn-and-Klaine: HE IS A PSYCHO! Yes poor Klaine :( Nick fill figure something out soon! ..maybe. And here it is :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Even when everyone thought Hunter had stopped, he apparently still had other things planned.

Blaine was now passed out because his body wasn't able to hold the pain, and also because his energy was drained from all the screaming.

Kurt would look over at him every few seconds to make sure he was... well, he was not okay that's for sure, but he just needed to make sure he wouldn't be left behind. He couldn't handle losing anyone else, especially the love of his life.

"Please, just let us go. We won't tell anyone what happened." He begged, desperate to get himself and his boyfriend out of there.

"Nope. Nick here still hasn't chosen the right option." Hunter shrugged.

"Look, it's obvious he doesn't care about us. So please just let us go. Please." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah. Let them go. Then we'll talk." Nick said, once he'd calmed down enough.

"Fine. I bet it sucks to have your last moments filled with pain anyway." Hunter rolled his eyes, cutting the ropes off. "Now go. But if you tell anyone...I will hunt you down and do much, much worse than this."

Kurt nodded and helped his now half-conscious boyfriend up, before quickly leading him out.

"See you still have a heart." Nick commented. "You could've killed them but you didn't. So just spare one more life, please."

"No." Hunter said. "Bring that boy down here. Or I'll find some way to go up there, and then both of you will die."

Nick sighed, but said nothing.

* * *

Hunter was walking around the living room in boredom, then caught sight of a piece of folded paper at the bottom of the stairs. He picked it up and unfolded it curiously, then smirked as he scanned the page. He cleared his throat and started to read it, out loud. "'To whoever it may concern,'"

Nick tensed when he heard him, and he quickly searched his pockets for his note. He paled when he realized it wasn't there.

Jeff, in the attic, could hear it too and he slowly walked out to listen more clearly.

Hunter, who didn't even notice, just kept reading the note. "'I doubt anyone is reading this, but if anyone is, please call this number,' oh there's a phone number here. How convenient. 'Tell Sebastian that I'm sorry for doing this, I'm sorry for not helping Thomas, I'm sorry that he died and I did nothing to help him. I know he might not care about me now, that he might be angry at me, but please just call him and tell him I'm sorry for everything that's happened.'" Hunter paused. "Who's Sebastian, Nick? Your boyfriend? Hm?"

"Fuck off." Nick mumbled, earning a laugh from the man downstairs.

"Nicky." Jeff whispered, standing there with tears in his eyes. He ran to him and hugged him. "It's not your fault what happened to Thomas, you know that right?"

Nick shook his head. "I should've helped him, Jeff. He was only two years old. We shouldn't have brought him there and not pay attention to him. Now he's gone. He's dead! My baby boy..." He was now very close to crying.

The young boy said nothing, but he hugged him tighter trying to cheer him up. Nick sniffled and hugged him back, knowing he was still scared and needed the comfort. They both stayed like that for a while, just comforting each other.

Downstairs, Hunter was reading the note again and an idea made its way to his head. He grabbed his phone and dialed a specific number, starting his devious plan.

* * *

Night time came around and everyone was silent. Jeff was asleep, his head on Nick's lap and he was hugging his camera close even in his sleep, which Nick secretly found was adorable. The brunette was sitting in the hallway of the second floor, leaning against the wall, adrenaline keeping him wide awake. He sighed as he looked down at the blonde. 'He must be so tired.' He thought. 'Poor boy.'

He frowned and tensed, hearing a car pull up in front of the house. He really didn't want anything like earlier with the young couple to happen again. Holding his breath, he listened as Hunter made his way to the door and opened it.

"What took you so long?" The man downstairs said, and an extra pair of footsteps sounded stepping into the house.

"Nick?" A voice asked, shakily.

Nick gasped at the very familiar voice. "Sebastian?!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Bet you guys weren't expecting that! Or were you? Tell me what you think! Love you! Next update will be quicker I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Told you guys I'll update soon. I hope people are still reading this. I'll start updating regularly now. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _"Nick?" A voice asked, shakily._

 _Nick gasped at the very familiar voice. "Sebastian?!"_

* * *

"Nick!" Sebastian said, trying to get out of Hunter's hold. "Nick I'm sorry!"

Nick looked down at Sebastian. "What are you even doing here?"

"Hunter called me. He said he was a friend of yours and that you were drinking again. I got worried so I drove here. Then he grabbed me. Nick I'm sorry. For everything. Please." Sebastian said, honestly and desperately.

"Seb..." Nick said not really knowing what to say or do. He didn't have much time to think when Hunter smirked and said, "If you don't bring the boy down here now. You'll never see Sebastian again."

Nick froze. What should he do? He didn't know how to feel or what to think.

"Please. Please don't hurt him." He begged. He didn't want Sebastian to get hurt. They may have broken up but he still cared about him, and he knew Sebastian felt the same way about him if he drove all the way back there to make sure he was alright. "Please."

"Then bring me the boy." Hunter said, twirling the gun in his hand, making Sebastian more nervous.

Jeff had been woken up by the noise by now and heard everything. He whimpered when Nick looked at him with a dark look in his eyes. "Nicky please." The young boy whimpered. He was terrified. He wasn't ready to die and he was already getting attached to Nick. He didn't want to get hurt now.

"Come on Nicky, you know the right thing to do." Hunter said, gripping Sebastian's arm tighter making him whimper. "Bring him down here and I'll let your precious little boyfriend...oops. Ex-boyfriend go."

Nick listened to him and started debating with himself about what to do. He really was confused. Eventually he came to a decision, and Jeff could tell already and was beginning to have a panic attack so he whimpered and started begging again. "Please. Remember what you promised me. You promised you wouldn't let him get me! You promised you'd protect me! You promised this would all be over! You promised!"

"Stop." Nick snapped, needing to hear no more. He made a grab for Jeff, but the blonde yelped and ran toward the bathroom. He figured he could lock himself in there, but it was too late as Nick grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

Jeff whimpered. "Please no."

"Shut up!" Nick hissed, and pulled him along, ignoring his cries and screams.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Super short I know. I'm so sorry. But this is like a two-part chapter so I'll update the other part soon. I promise. R &R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. It's probably been like a year already? Yeah, I got caught up with college and stuff. If you guys are still reading this story, well here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Jeff whimpered. "Please no."_

 _"Shut up!" Nick hissed, and pulled him along, ignoring his cries and screams._

* * *

When they reached a good distance away from the stairs, Nick put his hand over Jeff's mouth and once again told him to shut up. "I have a plan okay!" He hissed into his ear. "So stop panicking and listen to me!"

Although it was pretty harsh, it got the boy to calm down. "Good." Nick said. "Now listen. You're going to go to that window over there and open it, and drop something from it so he thinks that you got out through there. When he leaves to find you, we run. Got it?"

Jeff sniffled and nodded, relieved that Nick wasn't going to hand him over. He was so terrified he could still feel his heart beating at the speed of light and he never wanted to feel that feeling again.

"Good." Nick said one more time, glad that he agreed with his plan. "We got the film from your camera safe in the bathroom, so you can drop your camera out the window. When we get out of this I'll buy you a new one. I promise."

"No." Jeff said, immediately. There was no way he would throw his camera out the window and risk it breaking. The camera was from his father, and he didn't want anything happening to it. But he knew he needed something to throw out the window. So he decided his Dalton Academy school bag would be easily replaceable. He picked it up from the corner. "I'll throw this instead."

Seeing that Nick didn't mind, the blonde walked over to the window and opened it, then threw it out, satisfied to hear a pretty loud thud. Then he quietly sat back down next to Nick and they waited for Hunter to leave out the door.

But instead they heard him chuckle.

"Foolish." The murderer laughed. "You think I'd fall for that? I'm not stupid."

"Go upstairs." Nick whispered to Jeff, handing him his gun. "I want you to sit far away from the door but point the gun towards it. If he comes in, you immediately shoot. Okay?"

But Jeff didn't get to answer because the murderer interrupted him, his voice dark, loud, and clear. "Now Nick, I'm done playing these games. You got five seconds to bring him down here, or I'll shoot your little Sebastian. Your five seconds start now. Five..."

Jeff looked at Nick a little terrified he would suddenly change his mind about protecting him.

"Four..."

Nick gave him a reassuring shake of a head and mouthed 'Go upstairs.'

"Three..."

Jeff whimpered unsure if he should listen to him or not.

"Two..."

Nick gave the blonde boy a pleading look once again mouthing that he should go upstairs where he'd be safe. Before he even finished Jeff shook his head.

"On-"

"Okay!" Nick said, still not really knowing what to do. He wouldn't hand Jeff over. He couldn't. He had to protect that boy. He tried to think of what to do.

Obviously not able to read his mind, Jeff turned to him worriedly. "What are you gonna do?" He whispered.

Nick shook his head, then came to a realization of what he could do. He wasn't sure it would help anything, but it was worth a try.

"Nick..?" Jeff whimpered, having a bad feeling already.

Nick turned to him and hugged him. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"What are you gonna do?" The boy whispered again, worriedly.

The young man slowly pulled away, a sad smile on his face. "I'm gonna go see my son."

* * *

"No." Jeff whispered, starting to cry and weep. "No, Nicky please no. Don't. You can't leave me Nicky please. Please." He sobbed.

But the young man had already made his decision. He made his way downstairs, slowly and carefully as to not seem too intimidating and also not to irritate his injured leg. He didn't have any weapons on him and he raised his hands to let Hunter know. "I'm unarmed. I can't bring him downstairs. I'm not that kind of guy. I admit it even if it makes me soft, I can't do it. But I'm right here. Please. Don't hurt him. Take me instead. Take my life and spare his."

Hunter chuckled. "No. You don't get to make the decisions here." He twirled the gun in his hand and yawned boredly. "You better come down now." He called upstairs to Jeff. "I mean you don't have to. I can just kill these two and go up there myself. But how many people need to suffer because of your selfish self when you can just end all these and come down hm?"

"No more!" Nick exclaimed to the man holding his ex-lover. "The suffering is because of you. You want to kill someone so young. You're the selfish one here! Jeff, don't come down here!"

But it was too late as the blonde teenager was now making his way downstairs, face full of hopelessness and guilt. He was still holding the gun, and shakily pointing it at Hunter.

He and Nick caught each other's gaze, and the young man sent the teenager a look. Seeing it, he dashed for the door knowing Nick wanted him to run.

Hunter immediately let go of Sebastian and ran after the blonde with his gun, knowing his priorities. He did not get far, as Nick grabbed the knife that was on the table and stabbed it to the older man's thigh, hard.

The last thing everyone heard were the two loud bangs from Hunter's gun going off twice.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Did you guys like? Should I continue? What do you think of the story so far? R &R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _Hunter immediately let go of Sebastian and ran after the blonde with his gun, knowing his priorities. He did not get far, as Nick grabbed the knife that was on the table and stabbed it to the older man's thigh, hard._

 _The last thing everyone heard were the two loud bangs from Hunter's gun going off twice._

* * *

The second Sebastian could stand up, he ran out the door. He spotted the blonde boy standing just outside the door frozen in fear and shock.

"Come on! Come with me! Let's get out of here!" Sebastian exclaimed, tugging on the teenager's arm. He didn't know what happened to Nick as he couldn't see him while he was running out, but he knew he would want him to protect Jeff.

"N..No." Jeff whispered in response, coming out of his shock. "No. No, I need to find Nick!" He pulled his arm away from Sebastian and ran back inside the house, the gun he had earlier still in his other arm. The man swore under his breath and pulled out his phone, calling 911.

"Nick!" Jeff called out, looking and running around the house. "Nicky! Where are you?" He ran across the halls and nearly passed one corner, when he saw Hunter. The man was sat down and obviously injured, bleeding out from his thigh. He was, however, still conscious.

Silently, Jeff approached him, lifting his gun to point it at him. This was his chance to end it. He needed to be brave for once.

Hunter did not seem to be bothered by the fact that he was about to be killed. He just stared up at the boy, challenging him. "Do it."

Jeff took a deep breath. He needed to do this. Hesitating for a while and then recovering, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Disappointment was clearly seen on his face as the gun clicked, but there was no bang and the bullet did not come out. And he knew the gun only had one bullet.

Hunter laughed. "Pathetic. A failed bullet always sucks doesn't it?" He then raised his own gun that was still in his hand. "This one doesn't have any, though." He pointed it at the blonde.

Jeff slowly put the now empty gun down, and for a moment considered running while he still could. But hopelessness quickly filled him again as he realized Hunter had good aim and could still shoot him even if he ran. He let out a strangled sob. This was it. His life was about to come to an end. He'd never graduate, he'd never go to college, he'd never marry the man of his dreams, he'd never have the perfect children he always wanted. At least he might be able to see his parents again. "Just do it." He whispered.

Hunter seemed to think it over, still staring up at the boy. "What do you think I am?" He asked, with a little twitch of the gun. "Do you really think I'm a monster?" He slowly lowered his gun.

Jeff did not respond to that, shocked by the extremely sudden change of heart. He got over it quickly, however, and took his chance to run and continue looking for Nick.

He did not have to look far, as the young man was on the other side of the room, bleeding out through his stomach, unconscious.

"No!" Jeff cried out, when he saw him. He quickly ran to him and knelt down beside him. "No, no Nicky please." He sobbed, pulling Nick closer to him. "Please you can't leave me." Receiving no response, he continued to sob and took one of Nick's hand, just chanting "Please" over and over.

"Please what?" A weak voice responded. Jeff looked down and cried in happiness when he saw that the young man now had his eyes open and was looking up at him. "Nicky." He sobbed, hugging him closely yet gently.

"Don't worry." Nick gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't give up, Jeff."

"Thank you, Nicky. Thank you so much." The blonde choked on his words, overwhelmed by sobs. "You saved me, Nicky. You saved me. Thank you so much."

"No, Jeff." Nick whispered, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "It was you. You saved my life when you came here. You saved me."

* * *

In the midst of everything, Sebastian slowly came in worried, but slightly relieved when he saw both Nick and Jeff okay.

"Hey, Seb." Nick gave him a small smile, which the other man returned.

"I called police and ambulance." Sebastian stated, softly. He tensed when he saw Hunter across the room, standing up. "What do we do about him?"

"Let the police arrest him." Nick said, trying his best to glare at the tall man while he himself was on the floor.

"No, Nicky." Jeff said, with a shake of his head. "I think we have to give him a chance. I know it sounds crazy, but he spared my life, Nicky. He could've killed me earlier, but he chose not to. I don't know why, but maybe he had a change of heart. And if it was genuine, then I forgive him for putting me through this."

Nick sighed. "Okay. I trust you. It's gonna take a while for me, but if that's what you want, okay."

The three of them turned back to see Hunter approaching them, unarmed. He was barely limping and they wondered how he could handle the pain in his thigh.

"I'm sorry." Hunter started. "I got too paranoid. I should've believed you when you said you weren't going to turn me in. I guess I did for a while, but I was too proud to back off." He sighed. "If you do change your mind about turning me in to the police now, you should be able to identify me. My name's Hunter Clarington."

Jeff, who had already forgiven him, just nodded in response, still wary, but willing to give him a chance. Nick was still glaring at him, not trusting him that easily quite yet. Sebastian, however, who was now staring at him able to see him up close with no distractions or fear, felt butterflies in his stomach from everything he was also put through by Hunter, that he just realized he actually might've enjoyed. He was not ashamed to admit that if it was not a matter of life or death, he would love to be held in the arms of a man with Hunter's physique.

His trance was interrupted when policemen came in, and asked where the intruder was. The three looked at each other and seemed to agree on something, so Sebastian stated, "He got away."

* * *

As Nick was being loaded into the ambulance on a carrier, Jeff stayed with him holding his hand. Nick smiled up at the boy, then noticed something. "You're not wearing your camera."

"Yeah." Jeff responded with a smile. "Looks like I finally took it off."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Did you guys like it? Sadly this is the last chapter, but there might be an epilogue if you guys want it. Hope you guys like it! R &R please!**


End file.
